14 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3129 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3344); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3130 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3345); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 14 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 14 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Stuart Malutki - Sprzątanie to wyzwanie 12 (A adventures in housekeeping); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2003) 09:25 Domowe przedszkole - Winda i schody; program dla dzieci 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 73/156 (Teletubbies, season III Sophie Art - Circus); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Świadek, odc.6 (Magnificent Seven I - Witness, ep.5); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1179; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 788; telenowela TVP 13:00 Kogutto - odc. 4; magazyn muzyczny 13:25 Polacy na Syberii - Tajemnice stepu; cykl dokumentalny 13:55 Sprawiedliwi - Kto ratuje jedno życie...; cykl dokumentalny 14:10 NTM-normalnie żyć; reportaż 14:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn 14:55 Był taki dzień - 14 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1358; teleturniej muzyczny 15:35 Recepty Jedynki - W zdrowej skórze, zdrowy duch; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3131 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3346); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3132 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3347); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1184; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1359; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 793; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Katar; program dla dzieci 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - To tylko gałąź; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Niebezpieczny romans (Flirting with Danger); dramat kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn 22:30 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny 22:45 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:15 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 23:35 Pogoda 23:35 Sport 23:40 Był taki dzień - 14 grudnia; felieton 23:45 Spaleni słońcem (Utomlionnyje sołncem); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (1996) 02:00 Zdrajca; reportaż 02:20 Był taki dzień - 14 grudnia; felieton 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 76/249 (The Love Boat 70 Another Time, Another Place/Doctor Who/Gopher's Engagement); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 77/249 (The Love Boat 71 (3-24) (Hey Jealous Lover, Three Amigos,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 12 Wyprawa do wnętrza Ralphiego (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc.122, Sąsiedzka pomoc 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 10:55 Pogoda 11:00 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 5/12 Próbny alarm pożarowy (Fawlty Towers ep. The Germans); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1975) 11:40 McGregorowie odc. 49 - Trudna podróż (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. Deliverance); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:45 Co ci dolega? - Trudne dzieci (The Woods at Wits End); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:45 Allo, Allo (Allo, Allo s.V - 25); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 14:15 Europa da się lubić - Europa szpanuje 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie - s. I, odc. 7/8 Dwaj bracia (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. The Face In The Mirror Mystery); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dziewczyny do wzięcia; film TVP 17:10 Gwiazdy Dwójki nominowane do TeleKamer 2007 17:40 Ulice Kultury - (9); magazyn 17:55 Eksperyment życie; felieton 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.21/LII; teleturniej 19:35 Spacer z dziennikiem; film dokumentalny 20:10 Megakomedie - Wasabi:Hubert zawodowiec (Wasabi) kraj prod.Francja, Japonia (2001) 21:50 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 13 pierwszych dni - 14 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:30 Battlestar Galactica - odc. 10/17 (Battlestar Galactica ep.1806 Litmus); serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Naddniestrze:Raj handlarzy bronią (Transnistrie-Le paradis des trafiquants d? Armes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:05 Tajne akcje CIA - s.II odc. 9/22 (The Agency s.II, ep. THANKSGIVING ep. 209); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:50 Nie do wiary - odc. 19 (Totally outrageous behavior); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07.00 Roseanne (43, 44) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman 08.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Gra w ciemno (255) - teleturniej 09.30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.15 Boston Public (73) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Chi McBride, Jeri Ryan (powt.) 11.15 Samo życie (804) - serial I obyczajowy, Polska. wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk (powt.) 11.50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (5) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Paweł Karpiński. wyk. Anna Powierza, Ewa Ziętek 12.50 Na wariackich papierach (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Allyce Beasley. Bruce Willis. Charles Rocket 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (406) - serial obyczajowy, Polska. reż. Okił Khamidov. Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki (powt ) 14.40 Świat według Bundych (133) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal 15.10 Daleko od noszy (103): Bankomat - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski (powt.) 15.45 Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gra w ciemno (256) - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (407) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (805) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk 20.05 Świat według Kiepskich (221): Kinematograf - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Bartek Żukowski 20.30 Fala zbrodni (76) - serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Agnieszka Wagner, Dorota Kamińska, Mariusz Jakus 21.25 Fala zbrodni (77) - serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Agnieszka Wagner, Dorota Kamińska, Mariusz Jakus 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 23.40 Gorzka miłość (11) - serial dokumentalny, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Piotrowski 00.10 Na jeden temat z Joan Rivers - talk show 00.40 Dziewczyny w bikini 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Nocny kurs (29) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Morse (powt.) 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (728) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner (powt.) 13.20 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Nocny kurs (30) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Morse, Andre Braugher 15.00 Cena marzeń (78/115) - telenowela, Meksyk. wyk. Barbara Mori 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (729) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 21.30 Pokochaj moje córki - film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. lee Rose. wyk. Elizabeth Perkins, Scott Bakula 23.50 Kryminalni (65): Ślub - serial kryminalny, Polska. wyk. Marek Włodarczyk (powt.) 00.55 Siłacze: Superseria - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.00 Telesklep 03.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Łódź 06:20 Echa dnia 06:40 Niepokorni - Andrzej Michałowski, felieton 2006 06:45 Telekurier 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Idol" Serge Joncour 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 07:57 Pogoda 08:00 Dzień dobry, Info Polska 2006 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP /program na żywo/ 16:00 Studio Senat 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Krym, Dokument 16:55 Jesteśmy w Unii, Publicystyka 17:10 Powrót do korzeni, Dokument 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Dziś w ŁWD 17:52 Pogoda 18:00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:15 Sport, Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Pogoda 18:25 Rozmowa dnia, Publicystyka Polska 2006 18:40 Podaj cegłę, Info Polska 2006 19:00 Takie jest życie, Publicystyka Polska 2006 19:30 Mistrzowie 50 - lecia - znów na ekranie, Dokument 20:00 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.I, program publicystyczny 2006 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.II, program publicystyczny 2006 21:15 Niepokorni - Stanisław Markowski, felieton 2006 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 21:58 Pogoda 22:00 Rozmowa dnia, Publicystyka Polska 2006 22:15 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2006 22:30 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2006 22:35 Niepokorni - Stanisław Markowski, felieton 2006 22:40 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Patrol 3, Magazyn 2006 23:40 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 00:10 Macierzyństwo w świecie zwierząt - Następne pokolenie, odc. 3{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 1996 01:05 Kissinger i Nixon{PL}, Film fabularny Kanada 1995 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers (2) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (52): Różyczka (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach (powt.) 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (77) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena 11.35 Mój wstrętny. tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 12.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Power Rangers (3) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (53) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Daniel Aguirre, Carlos Luna, wyk. Emanuel Ortega, Celeste Cid, Mario Passik, Silvia Bayle 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (53): Różyczka (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 17.55 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (78) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 20.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Turbulencja 3: Heavy Metal - thriller, USA 2001, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Gabrielle Anwar, CraigSheffer, John Mann. Sharon Alexander 23.05 Nikomu ani słowa - thriller, USA 2001, reż. Gary Fleder, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Michael Oouglas, Sean Bean, Skye McCole Bartusiak 01.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.25 Maraton Uśmiechu 06.20 Telesklep 07.25 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany (11) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy, wyk. Sigmar Solbach, Hans Caninenberg 08.25 Zdradzona miłość (82/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo (powt.) 09.20 Ostry dyżur (18) - serial obyczajowy,USA,wyk.Anthony Edwards (powt.) 10.20 Nash Bridges (52) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson (powt.) 11.25 Telesklep 13.00 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (83/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo. Valentino Lanus 15.10 Maraton Uśmiechu 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (68) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik (powt.) 16.40 Dwóch i pół (20/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer (powt. ) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards, George Clooney 18.10 Nash Bridges (53) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (69) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Dwóch i pół (21/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer 20.10 Ucieczka gangstera - film sensacyjny, USA 1972, reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Steve McQueen, Ali MacGraw 22.40 Bez śladu (14/23) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Anthony LaPaglia 23.40 Dziwne dni - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Kathryn Bigelow, wyk. Angela Bassett 02.35 Akta zbrodni (10/14) - serial dokumentalny 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 14 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 14 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Egipt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Mój Dekalog - Feliks Falk (8); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Jak mały Marcin został wrogiem ...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 11; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Unijnym traktem - Ciepło czyste i tanie; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 788* - Zaskakująco dobre wyniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 580; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 54; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Prosta historia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Mandarynki i pomarańcze, czyli wiersze i piosenki J. Tuwima; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Budzik - Egipt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.12; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Mój Dekalog - Feliks Falk (8); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Proszę słonia - odc 3 - Wycieczka za miasto; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:13 Złotopolscy - odc. 788* - Zaskakująco dobre wyniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Plebania - odc. 580; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Zbyszek - banita; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Teatr TV - Kompleks polski; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Gioacchino Rossini "Włoszka w Algierze" - uwertura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc.12; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Mój Dekalog - Feliks Falk (8); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 3 - Wycieczka za miasto; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 788* - Zaskakująco dobre wyniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 580; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Zbyszek - banita; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Teatr TV - Kompleks polski; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Czy renesans przedrostków żeńskich; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Symfonia "Jowiszowa" (The Jupiter Symphony) kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Śmierć jak kromka chleba; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Niebezpieczna decyzja (The reckless moment); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1949); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Lykantropia; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Ostatnie zdjęcia (Andrzej Munk); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Święto; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Szklane serce (Herz Aus Glas); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Trio fortepianowe z miejsca urodzin Mozarta w Salzburgu (Opening from Mozart's Birthplace in Salzburg) kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Telekino - Gry; film baletowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Telekino - Krzesany; balet; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Gulda, Corea i Economou Trio (Gulda, Corea and Economou Trio); koncert kraj prod.USA (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Kolejny uszczęśliwiony (Another / Teine Onnu); widowisko artystyczne kraj prod.Estonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Erik Satie - fałszywe tropy (Erik Satie - Wrong Tracks); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Kino jest sztuką - Kids Return (Kids Return); dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Uroczysty Koncert z Salzburga - cz. 1 (Festkonzert from Salzburg (I)) kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Strefa alternatywna - Czytanie dramatu - Gdzieś daleko; widowisko kameralne; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Strefa alternatywna - Tata Kazika 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Niebezpieczna decyzja (The reckless moment); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1949); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Uroczysty Koncert z Salzburga cz. 3 (Festkonzert from Salzburg (III)) kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Raj na ziemi - dramat polityczny reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Roschdy Zem, Fadila Belkebla, Omar Bekhaled, Farida Rahouadj Francja/Algieria/Belgia/Norwegia 1998 09:45 Starsza pani i gołębie - film krótkometrażowy 10:15 Pobojowisko - film sensacyjny reż. Jan Budkiewicz, wyk. Janusz Rafał Nowicki, Halina Bednarz, Karin Gregorek, Jacek Strama Polska 1984 12:05 Schyłek lata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tran Anh Hung, wyk. Tran Nu Yen-Khe, Nhu Quynh Nguyen, Le Khanh, Quang Hai Ngo Wietnam/ Niemcy/ Francja 2000 14:05 Niezależni z Hollywood - film dokumentalny reż. Shannon Davis, wyk. USA 2006 15:20 Aimee i Jaguar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Max Färberböck, wyk. Maria Schrader, Juliane Köhler, Johanna Wokalek, Heike Makatsch Niemcy 1999 17:35 Przejażdżka z diabłem - dramat wojenny reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Skeet Ulrich Tobey Maguire Jeffrey Wright Jewel Kilcher USA 1999 20:00 ale świat! Trzy pory roku - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Bui, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Don Duong, Diep Bui, Huu Duoc Nguyen USA/Wietnam 1999 21:55 Płatne w całości - dramat kryminalny reż. Charles Stone III, wyk. Wood Harris, Mekhi Phifer, Kevin Carroll, Esai Morales USA 2002 23:40 Trzecia część nocy - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Małgorzata Braunek, Leszek Teleszyński, Jerzy Goliński, Leszek Długosz USA 1971 01:30 Dzieciak - zabójca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gilles de Maistre, wyk. Teufik Jallab, Younesse Boudache, Salah Teskouk, Fatiha Cheriguene Francja 1994 03:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Jennifer Connelly - serial dokumentalny USA Canal + Film 08:30 Uczta Baltazara - film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Jerzy Pietraszkiewicz, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Nina Andrycz, Olga Sawicka Polska 1954 10:10 Deser Ostatnia farma - film krótkometrażowy 10:30 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Trener - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Rob Brown, Ashanti, Robert Ri'chard USA/Niemcy 2005 15:15 Amber Frey - świadek oskarżenia - dramat kryminalny reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Janel Moloney, Nathan Anderson, Eric Breker, Glenn Abel USA 2005 16:45 Zbrodnie umysłu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Breck Eisner, wyk. Navi Rawat, Joe Flanigan, Peter Horton, Joe Morton Kanada 2003 18:15 Szansa na sukces - film obyczajowy reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Hilary Duff, Oliver James, David Keith, Dana Davis USA 2004 20:00 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:35 Komornik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Feliks Falk, wyk. Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon Polska 2005 23:10 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 23:35 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/24 USA 2004 00:20 South Park IX - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 8 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:45 SuperDeser Upadłe - film krótkometrażowy 01:15 Boogeyman - horror reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Barry Watson, Emily Deschanel, Andrew Glover, Skye McCole Bartusiak USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2005 02:45 Rozdroże Cafe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, wyk. Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek Polska 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 08:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz TAU Ceramica Baskonia Vitoria - Olympiakos Pireus 10:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:30 Boks Gala boksu zawodowego w Ostródzie 12:45 Piłka nożna Amber Cup 2006 - reportaż 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - FC Torino 15:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 15:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 16:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz TAU Ceramica Baskonia Vitoria - Olympiakos Pireus 18:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 19:00 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Efes Pilsen Stambuł 21:45 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 22:15 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 22:45 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz RheinEnergie Kolonia - Dynamo Moskwa 00:45 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 01:15 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 01:45 Paragraf 46 - film SF reż. Michael Winterbottom, wyk. Tim Robbins, Togo Igawa, Nabil Elouhabi, Samantha Morton Wlk. Brytania 2003 03:25 Mechanik - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Charles Bronson, Jan-Michael Vincent, Keenan Wynn, Jill Ireland USA 1972 05:05 Deser Cholerna "Noga"! - film krótkometrażowy 05:25 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Pelikany z tajemniczego jeziora - film dokumentalny reż. Gary Steer, wyk. Australia 2005 08:55 Tajemniczy Nick Beal - thriller reż. John Farrow, wyk. Ray Milland, Audrey Totter, Thomas Mitchell, Fred Clark USA 1949 10:30 Napoleon Wybuchowiec - komediodramat reż. Jared Hess, wyk. Jon Heder, Jon Gries, Efren Ramirez, Aaron Ruell USA 2004 12:05 Krzyk - film obyczajowy reż. Jeffrey Hornaday, wyk. John Travolta, Jamie Walters, Gwyneth Paltrow, Heather Graham USA 1991 13:35 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 15:05 Zawsze w niedzielę - komedia obyczajowa reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Kalina Jędrusik, Jolanta Bohdal, Maciej Damięcki Polska 1965 16:40 Marsz pingwinów - film dokumentalny reż. Luc Jacquet, wyk. Francja 2005 18:10 Broken Flowers - komediodramat reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Bill Murray, Sharon Stone, Tilda Swinton, Julie Delpy USA/Francja 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:30 Premiera Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/24 USA 2004 22:20 Infernal Affairs - Piekielna gra 2 - dramat kryminalny reż. Wai Keung Lau, Siu Fai Mak, wyk. Edison Chen, Shawn Yue, Anthony Wong Chau-Sang, Francis Ng Hongkong/ Chiny 2003 00:25 Cube Zero - horror reż. Ernie Barbarash, wyk. Zachary Bennett, Stephanie Moore, Michael Riley, Martin Roach Kanada 2004 02:05 Factotum - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Matt Dillon, Lili Taylor, Marisa Tomei, Fisher Stevens Francja/Niemcy/Szwecja/USA/Norwegia 2005 03:40 Szkoła kochanków, czyli cosi fan tutte - film muzyczny reż. Krzysztof Tchórzewski, wyk. Agnieszka Kurowska, Beata Morawska, Adam Kruszewski, Jacek Parol Polska 1987 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Kontenerowce 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 08:00 Człowiek kontra rekin - film dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Miller Electric - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Kontenerowce 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 14:00 Człowiek kontra rekin - film dokumentalny 15:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 16:00 Superjazda: Za zaliczeniem pocztowym - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Jaya Leno - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Dziś wybieram! Ulubione programy 2006 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! Ulubione programy 2006 - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: John Belushi - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Stracone zaufanie 23:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:00 Tragedia lotu 175 - film dokumentalny 01:00 Supermaszyny: Bombowce - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Projekt "Czarny ford" - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Jaya Leno - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Eurosport 08:30 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy: Mecz mężczyzn Szwecja - Niemcy 11:00 Snooker UK Championships w Yorku (Wielka Brytania) 12:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 5. kolejka fazy grupowej 13:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Osrblie (Słowacja) - bieg indywidualny kobiet 14:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Osrblie (Słowacja) - bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 15:45 Snooker UK Championships w Yorku (Wielka Brytania) 17:30 Piłka nożna Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar): Mecz o 3. miejsce 18:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Osrblie (Słowacja) - bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 20:00 Snooker UK Championships w Yorku (Wielka Brytania) - ćwierćfinał 23:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:30 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki HBO 06:30 Najpierw mnie pocałuj - komedia reż. Ambrogio Lo Giudice, wyk. Marco Cocci, Stefania Rocca, Luca Zingaretti Włochy 2003 08:10 Chłopiec okrętowy - film przygodowy reż. Adam Resnick, wyk. Chris Elliott, Ritch Brinkley, James Gammon, Andy Richter USA 1994 09:30 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tom Collins, wyk. Jason Hughes, Michael Sheen, Angeline Ball, Douglas Henshall Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:55 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 11:25 Miłość jest za darmo - komedia romantyczna reż. Troy Beyer, wyk. Nick Cannon, Christina Milian, Steve Harvey, Jordan Burg USA 2003 13:05 Pociąg - dramat obyczajowy reż. Zhou Sun, wyk. Gong Li, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Honglei Sun, Zhixiong Li Chiny/ Hongkong 2002 14:35 Anioł stróż - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Cedric the Entertainer, Christina Milian, Paula Garcés USA 2005 16:15 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 18:10 Vanity Fair. Targowisko próżności - dramat kostiumowy reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Gabriel Byrne, Angelica Mandy, Romola Garai USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:30 Ekipa - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 21:00 Stacja - film kryminalny reż. Piotr Wereśniak, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Katarzyna Figura Polska 2001 22:40 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 162 23:10 Blade: Mroczna trójca - horror reż. David S. Goyer, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Jessica Biel, Ryan Reynolds, Kris Kristofferson USA 2004 01:00 Jazda na kuli - horror reż. Mick Garris, wyk. Jonathan Jackson, David Arquette, Barbara Hershey, Cliff Robertson USA/ Niemcy/ Kanada 2004 02:40 Suspect Zero - thriller reż. E. Elias Merhige, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Ben Kingsley, Carrie-Anne Moss, Harry J. Lennix USA 2004 04:20 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 MTV za kulisami: "P.O.D" Tenacious D - jak się kręci teledyski 19:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 20:00 MTV Unplugged: Lenny Kravitz - akustyczny koncert 21:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 21:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Celebrity Deathmatch - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 00:00 Red Bull X - Bikers - relacja z zawodów 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Na krawędzi: Dziewczyny górą! - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Pawiany - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Dzikie olbrzymy z Denali - film dokumentalny 11:00 Miecz samuraja - film dokumentalny 12:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 13:00 Na krawędzi: Dziewczyny górą! - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Pawiany - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Dzikie olbrzymy z Denali - film dokumentalny 16:00 Triumf życia: Zwycięskie drużyny - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Katastrofa: Wybuch wulkanu Pinatubo - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Lwy - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Na krawędzi: Dziewczyny górą! - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Niezwykłe pojazdy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Polowanie na myśliwego: Wilki - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Pandy wielkie z gór Qinling - film dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na autostradzie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Wilki - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Pandy wielkie z gór Qinling - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet - mecz 2. rundy 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Mistrzów - mecz Lube Banca Marche Macerata - Skra Bełchatów 11:15 Piłka nożna Klubowy Puchar Świata 13:15 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - mecz Spar Tenerife Marichal - Winiary Kalisz 15:00 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy 15:30 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie - magazyn sportowy 15:55 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet - mecz 2. rundy 17:55 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet - mecz 2. rundy 20:00 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 20:30 Clip - magazyn sportowy 20:40 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz Bayer Leverkusen - Besiktas Stambuł 22:40 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz SC Heerenveen - RC Lens 00:40 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Planete 06:45 Samoloty RAF - u, Lotnictwo bombowe, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny USA 1997 07:40 Prosto do nieba, Szybkość i moc, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny USA 1996 08:35 Podwodne spotkania, Malarz na dnie morza, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 09:05 Iberyjskie sanktuarium przyrody, Nocne ptaki drapieżne, odc. 13; serial dokumentalny Hiszpania 2006 09:35 Iberyjskie sanktuarium przyrody, Tuż przy ziemi, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 10:05 Zoo w Auckland, odc. 10; serial dokumentalny Nowa Zelandia 2005 10:35 Zaginieni bogowie, Egipcjanie, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Irlandia 2005 11:05 Zaginieni bogowie, Grecy, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Irlandia 2005 11:35 Zaginieni bogowie, Rzymianie, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Irlandia 2005 12:05 Cola podbija świat, Wojna i pokój, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Belgia / Hiszpania/USA 1997 13:00 Życiorys do protokołu - rzecz o generale Leopoldzie Okulickim; film dokumentalny Polska 1991 13:40 Oni tworzyli historię, Frederik Willem de Klerk i Desmond Tutu, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Dania 2005 14:25 Oni tworzyli historię, Muammar Kaddafi, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Dania 2005 15:15 Kultura; film dokumentalny Polska 1985 16:15 Moja szkoła, Moja szkoła w Amazonii, Moja szkoła w Kanadzie, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 16:45 Magia Harry‘ego Pottera; film dokumentalny USA 2000 17:30 Lara Croft - śmiercionośna i powabna; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2001 18:20 Iberyjskie sanktuarium przyrody, Ptaki drapieżne, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Hiszpania 2006 18:50 Nowa Kaledonia - tak daleka, tak bliska; film dokumentalny Francja 2005 19:45 Podstawy wiary, Humanizm, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 20:15 Morskie opowieści, Potwór z rybackiego portu, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 20:45 Strażnicy Rzymu, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Francja 2005 21:45 Strażnicy Rzymu, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Francja 2005 22:40 Europa i Czarnobyl; film dokumentalny Francja 2006 23:45 Emisariusze; film dokumentalny Polska 1987 00:45 Pokolenie viagry; film dokumentalny Nowa Zelandia 2004 01:35 Iberyjskie sanktuarium przyrody, Życie morza, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Hiszpania 2006 02:05 Taniec - wolność totalna, Sylvain Emard Danse, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 02:35 Taniec - wolność totalna, Kidd Pivot, odc. 12; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódź z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku